


out of this world

by redlight



Series: not safe for space (voltron nsfw week 2017) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Face-Sitting, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, this is so silly lol, welcome to rareship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Lance is a bad influence, Allura is having too much fun, and Hunk is so, so done.For Voltron NSFW Week, day 1 prompt "poly."





	out of this world

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't read this if you know me irl bc i just might punch you in the face ok im very emotional and easy to fluster and that translates to violence sorry its you not me
> 
> meanwhile if you don't know me irl lol have fun

“Alright, a-alright, wait,” Lance gasps out, squirming as Hunk’s fingers dig bruises into his hips. “H-hah – ! _Hunk,_ wait wait wait – !”

Except, Hunk _doesn't wait_ , cause Hunk’s _kinda_ been teased out of his goddamn _mind_ , so he just pulls Lance down so he can lick sloppily around his rim, and Lance _yelps_ as his hands scramble to find purchase on Hunk’s chest. “ _A-ah_ , f-fuck! Hunk, I t-told you to – oh, _oh_ , just like t- _that_ , h-hah – ”

Hunk can hear Allura laugh blearily, as she shakily lifts herself up and sinks back down on his cock, soft and hot and so damn _wet_ around him. “Oh, Hunk, give him a break,” she purrs out. “He has something to say!”

Lance’s slim, trembling fingers tug at both of Hunk’s nipples – _hard_ , sends a jolt through Hunk’s whole body and makes Hunk jerk his head back, gasping. He still holds Lance’s hips tightly, keeping him at a good distance from Hunk’s mouth – and, _god_ , Lance’s thighs are shaking so hard, lube trailing down his flushed skin, and his hole is actually _glimmering_ with Hunk’s saliva.

“ _Okay_ ,” Hunk groans out. He swipes his tongue across his swollen lips, still slick with the taste of Lance. “Okay, fine, I’ll listen, but I swear to god, Lance, if you – ”

Lance giggles wetly. “You're fuckin’ _gorgeous_ and all, but y’know what would look really good on you?”

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk warns, almost pleading.

Allura chimes in, snickering, “ _M-me_!” She lets out a startled moan when Hunk thrusts up into her, quick and hard and enough to make her whimper.

"You're such a bad influence," Hunk mutters.

“I love what I started,” Lance says reverently. He thumbs at Hunk’s nipples, sticks his ass out a little more. “If it's true that you are what you eat, then I guess – ”

“Don't finish that,” Hunk whines. “We talked about this, Lance.”

“Then I _guess_ – ah, Hunk!” Hunk forces Lance down again, laps at his hole hungrily – Lance practically _squeaks_.

“ _Ah_ – are you from outer s-space?” Allura asks, panting. From what little Hunk can see of her, her breasts are heaving and her skin shines with sweat and her hair is a massive tangled _mess_ – unfortunately, he can _barely_ see her, but he can _feel her_ , clenching and unclenching hotly on his hard cock. And at least he can eye the way Lance's thighs quiver as he licks him out.

“Don't finish that, seriously,” Hunk grumbles, before he thrusts his tongue inside Lance.

It kinda drives Lance crazy.

“Oh, oh my _god_ , Hunk-Hunk- _Hunk_ , uh-huh, yeah, _please_ – ”

Allura giggles again, pleased. “Lance is so c-cute like this! The way his body moves – ” She actually _snorts_ , high and nasal and wet. “Is _out of this world_.”

Hunk groans in annoyance, but it just makes Lance’s hips stutter. He cants up _harder_ into Allura, just to get a little revenge, just to hear her start stammering and babbling.

Lance chuckles through a ragged gasp. “Oh my god, I _love_ what I started.”


End file.
